Songs of Vengeance
by catsan
Summary: Geist a young orphaned Faunus finally found happiness, in the form of a family. That was until the day when everything he loved was torn away from him by bandits. The young boy was left with a single goal in life, vengeance. Many obstacles lay between him and his goal, friends, enemies, even love seems to want to block him from his task. Will Geist succeed or will hate consume him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first fic, I'll try to keep the author notes as short as I can. So this chapter is going to be a bit slow, I have to build up my Oc hope you'll understand. I promise that the nest chapter will be more action packed. Seeing as how this is my first time attempting to wright a story of any kind I sincerely hope you will leave a review. Let me know of any errors you find or just leaving your thoughts or opinions on the story. Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm gonna…get you!" His arm swinging in a downward arc, causing a large splash as the boy pinned his catch down against the river bed. After firmly securing his grip on the fish the boy wrenched the fish from the watery depths, tossing into the air.

The fish soared eloquently though the air before crashing not so gracefully onto the rocky shoreline, where it suffered the same fate as the rest of its fishy brethren who had all been pulled from their breathable habitat in a similar manor. After struggling for a short time seven fish in total lie dead on the banks, a grim day for fish everywhere.

"Told you so." He gloated smugly at the corpses of his catch while he gathered the fish together by stringing them though the gills. Standing up strait with his dinner in hand he inhaled deeply all the different scents around him. It was a beautiful day almost at its end, Geist walked back down the river banks with the sun setting on his back _._

 _Only an hour or two before dark, I guess lost track of time…. Again._ He had been gone longer than was expected, but what kind of canine Faunus would he be if he didn't enjoy playing in the river.

The young Faunus wonder how many fish _if any_ Axel had caught, while he followed his shadow back down river in the direction of camp where his companion sat in waiting.

Companion was too far distant a term for Geist and Axle as they were far closer than that, they were _family_. A concept that Geist was starting to understand, being in a family that is. Axel was a great man and retired Hunter for the kingdom of Vale. Axel was the closest person to a father the young Faunus had ever known, already having plenty of experience after raising two children of his own before taking in young Geist.

Their names were Colter age eight and Alice age twelve they were his beloved older siblings.

Colter was his big brother and best friend, a position that Colter had worked hard to achieve. Geist was a problem child after first coming to live with them, quite, untrusting, only showed up around the house during the times of the day to eat or sleep. No real surprise being abused and abandoned was bound to leave a child with trust issues. With sheer determination he slowly but surely worked his way in to the distrusting Faunus's heart.

Geist recalled with a smirk the memory of that final act that shattered the defensive blockade around his distrusting heart.

-Flashback start-

It was around noon one cloudy day and some local village children were picking on him in the woods just on the outskirts the village, shouting insults like _mutt_ or _stray dog._ Names he had been called hundreds of times before, of course Geist had not started the altercation nor was he doing anything to deescalate the situation. He retorted with insults of his own attempting to stoke their anger, wanting to hurry past the talking and on to the inevitable fight that _always_ followed. Geist didn't care that he was out numbered five to one, this was simply the quickest way he knew to resolve conflicts of this kind.

Piss them off. Make them fight. Sure he would lose but they would grow tired of beating on him in a few minutes time then be on their way, that being said he was _not_ one to go down without a fight. He had only one goal. Make certain that at least one or more of the bullies woke the following day and regretted picking that fight. After insulting the largest bully's mother as well as her chastity the first punch was thrown, sending small Geist to the ground dazed and with a bloody nose. The young Faunus barely had time to spit before hearing a loud battle cry sounding from somewhere behind him, the cry grew louder just before flying past the still down and disoriented boy.

An unruly head of Chesnutt brown hair with deep brown eyes full of rage descended onto the large bully knocking him to the ground before delivering a series of heavy fisted blow.

"Stay….away….from…..my…brother!" The chestnut hair boy yelled each word accented with blow to the bully's face. After the shock of the sudden new combatant wore off the other boys were quick to retaliate, kicking Colter in his face sending him down to the ground next where his younger brother still sat visibly confused at the arrival of aid.

Colter was quick to get back to his feet wiping the blood from his freshly split lip on his sleeve. As the rest of bullies struggled to help the largest of their ranks back to a standing position, Colter held his hand out to his brother.

"Come on Geist, on your feet! We can win this!"

"Why are you here?" The younger brother asked as he took the hand offered to him and was pulled to his feet.

"Do you really need to ask?" Colter replied with confusion in his voice, as the bullies surrounded the brothers.

"If I knew the answer I wouldn't have asked the question." He quipped sarcastically.

"Come on Geist, you have lived with us for over a month now and you haven't figured this out yet?"

"Figured what out!? Why are you here!?" he growled becalming aggravated at his brother for answering his questions with a question.

His brother turn and met his gaze, brown eyes met the cyan colored eyes of Geist. A very serious gaze held for a moment between the brothers.

"Because we're family, because we're bothers." Colter spoke with honesty as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Geist stood in shock. "I…I don't understand."

"We will finish this talk later; I don't think these guys are going wait on us." The brown haired brother spoke nodding towards the bullies, who now had them completely surrounded.

Geist turn to face the opposite direction from his brother glaring daggers at the two bullies who moved in to flank behind them.

"Besides…" Colter spoke catching his brother's attention once more "I have always wanted to fight outnumbered, back to back with someone I conceder my brother."

At those words Geist felt something it was hard to explain, like a wellspring of confidence erupted with in him. It was an amazing feeling that someone had your back.

 _We can…. No we WILL win this fight._ Geist thought as the brawl begin.

An hour later…

The two boys lie side by side in the grassy field which they had fought...and lost in.

"Hey." the Faunus spoke.

"What's up?"

"Why did you come to my aid?" He asked softly.

"Let me ask you something Geist, what does the word family mean to you?" He asked as he rolled his head to the side to look at his bother.

"It's just a word to me." He responded turning his head to stare into his brothers eyes.

"It's different for me; to me family means I'll always have your back… even if you pick a fight with the whole world, even if you are in the wrong I will be there to defend you." Colter finished speaking as he tried to stand up, failing at the task as he ended up face first back on ground. "Man they really did a number on me; don't think I can walk right now." His words muffled by the grass as he spoke from his face down prone position.

Geist grunted as he heaved his body from the cool grassy ground, managing up to his own feet unsteadily. "Come on brother, let's go home." he spoke as he offered his hand with a smile to the still downed older brother.

The chestnut haired boy rolled over onto his back as to accept the hand offered to him. "How are you even able to stand after that beating?" he asked as he placed an arm around his brother's shoulder to remedy his own unsteadiness.

"I'm a Faunus, I'm built sturdier than you. What do we tell Axel?" He asked as the brothers begin the long limp home.

"Hmmmm" his bother ponder aloud. "I know what we'll tell dear old dad!" He offered with a grin. "Let's just tell him that we had a brotherly bonding experience!"

The two brothers stop in their tracks to share a long stare, before they burst in to a fit of laughter then continued the slow hobble home.

 _I can't remember the last time I laughed like that_. Geist thought with a smile. _I wasn't even sure I knew how to any more._

(Flash back end)

Geist paused and turned towards the river, looking through the shallow waters near banks edge at the tadpoles and minnows that swam about. Too small and quick to catch but still fun to watch he loved it here, the village, his family it was all a far leap better than his life before he had met Axel.

Surviving… that was the only aspect of life the young Faunus knew before his new life with his adopted family. Stealing often ended with being beaten, but a few scrapes and burses compared to hunger pains… well worth the tradeoff in his opinion. _But that life is over now_ he thought with a smile.

Geist shifted his gaze away from the fish and instead focused on the reflection on the surface of the water, his refection. Short messy gun metal gray hair and bright cyan eyes reflected back.

This was Geist a young Canine Faunas with a short but difficult six years on lived on the plaint of Remnant, granted the first five years or what he could remember of them were far more rough than this last year he had lived with his family. He was just a normal six year old Faunus boy, two arms, two eyes, two ears, and a fluffy tail about eighteen inches in length the same color as his hair.

"Crap, I have got to stay more focused!" he spoke aloud to himself. Finally realizing the he had become distracted once again, he broke in to a light jog back down the river bank.

A short distance from camp Geist's keen sense of smell detected an odor in the air, one that brought a smirk to his lips. _Blood, fish… and salt_ _Axel did catch some fish._ He thought silently. _That's great if he is still cleaning them he should be distracted, this could be my best shot._

Geist snuck into the woods that ran parallel to the camp sight, after stalking slowly and as quietly as possible he finally reached the edge of camp. He stopped just behind a large oak tree on the outskirts of camp site; he then peeked around the tree in search of his target. _Target located_ , Axel with back turned, crouched down on the opposite side of the camp ground apparently still cleaning and salting his own catch.

Before beginning his stealthy approach the young boy dropped the fish he had been carrying at the base of the tree, they would only slow him down right now and would return for them after, after his fun was done of course.

He stepped out around the tree and began the long, slow, quite approach. The would-be assassin slowly closed the distance to his target; he got within eight feet of the man before his blunder. Stepping down on a dead leaf with a tinny crunch, the target stopped his work and looked up away from what he held in his hand.

Geist's cover was blown and he knew it, with a hasty decision he chose to abandon the stealthy approach instead defaulting onto speed as he broke in to a full on sprint at the man.

Still crouched with his back turned to the Faunus the target didn't move.

 _There is no way he can dodge this I'm too close to him now._ Thought the overconfident canine as he cocked back his fist preparing to strike the back of the older man's head as soon as he was within distance, at least that was how it was supposed to happen.

It happened quick way too quickly for the Faunus's brain to comprehend, his world turned upside down as he landed on his back in front of the retired Hunter he had just tried to assault.

"Nice try, a few more months of practice and you might be able to actually land a punch on me." A gruff voice taunted as he stood up strait and smiled at his boy.

This is Axel the man who had adopted the young canine Faunus. Standing around six feet tall with shoulder length blonde hair which he kept tied up in a short pony tail, or wolf tail as the older man preferred it to be called with deep brown eyes just like the ones his biological son posseted. The man was built like a Hunter muscular but not overly so a mix between strength and speed.

"Here take my hand, I'll help you up." Axel spoke as he offered to help his adopted son.

"Thank y- whoa!" Yelled the boy in surprise as Axel pulled him up off the ground with much more strength than necessary.

Geist landed on his feet barely able to maintain his balance after doing so, shooting a playful glare back at his father. The older man rolled his eyes and laughed in response.

"Alright that's enough fooling around lets pack up and head home. It will be dark soon so we'll clean the rest of the fish tonight at home, sound good?"

"Sure thing just let me grab my fish." Geist ran back over to the tree where he had left his catch. He brought the fish back over next to where Axel was waiting, after wrapping his catch up in a towel and placing the bundle in a draw string bag. "Let's go dad!"

The father and son walked side by side on the forest trail that lead back to their home, chatting of the week's past events.

"So… anymore bullies troubling you?" Axel asked as he walked along with Geist.

The boy sighed before he spoke. "No dad like I have told you a thousand times before, no one has bothered me since the time when Colter came to my rescue in that fight."

"Hard to believe that was almost a year ago, I was so proud of Colter that day."

"Yeah, you're the only parent I know that would praise a child for getting beaten up in a fight." Geist's words dripped with sarcasm.

"He didn't get praised for the fight, smart ass. He was rewarded because he did what was right, standing against those stronger than himself for his family and for his brother. That day Colter did the Gainsboro family name proud." Axel placed his hand atop his Faunus son's head and ruffled his hair, his son was helplessly unable to fend off the affectionate assault. He continued to speak "Remember Geist you are a Gainsboro now as well and I know you will make me proud son. I believe in you, never forget that."

 _That's right I'm not just Geist anymore, I have a new name now one given to me by my family. I am Geist Gainsboro now._ A blush creeping onto the young boys face, he faced away from his father to hide that fact.

"Y-you know I hate it when you rub my head!" the boy huffed.

"Nice try pup, but you can't trick me not anymore I know you like the attention. You see Alice was kind enough to clue me in on your little secret." The older man grinning ear to ear as he spoke.

"She promised not to tell anybody!" He whined as he turn back to face his father, a blush raging across his face like wild fires.

"Relax we were all going to find out eventually, you don't hide it very well. Even now it's a dead giveaway." The man stated while pointing to the appendage jutting out of the young Faunus's backside.

Even now his tail betrayed its master's words, wagging back and forth incessantly conveying his true emotions whether he wanted to or not.

"How long has it been doing that!?" Geist face palming as he asked.

"It was pretty calm until I started rubbing your head, which got it waging a little bit. It really got moving after I mentioned your sister." Axel offered with a smug grin causing his son to sputter and look away still blushing fiercely.

Geist projected his anger at his traitorous appendage attempting to grab it as to halt its wagging, only to miss every time. It was if his tail had a mind of its own twitching every which way to avoid being grabbed by the embarrassed Faunus. The Faunus in question then did something that he would never live down for as long as he lived.

He spun in circles chasing his own tail. "You are a part of me, you will obey me!" he barked at the fluffy trader, only for the tail to continue to defy him at every turn.

Axel laughed like never before, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. "Stop… I can't…I can't take any more!" Barely able to speak between breaths, he slapped his knee as attempted to regain his composure.

Geist finally realizing the spectacle he had just performed stop and crouch down burying his face in his hands, wishing for a quick death to end this embarrassment.

"Please don't tell anyone, especially not Alice!" He begged the older man.

"Relax son, you will never hear me repeat what happened here. That is until you bring a girl over to house."

Geist could see it now, the words carved in to his gravestone. _Here lies Geist Gainsboro cause of dead, embarrassment overload. He will be missed._

A reaction as good as that just from mentioning his eldest sibling, it was not difficult to see how found Geist was of his older sister, even if he would never admit it….to anyone….especially her...ever.

Alice Gainsboro, his doting older sister whom he loved most in the entire world, this was not always the case though. He had despised her at first. She was loving, self-confident, suborn, patient, and not afraid to stand up for herself or what she believed in.

She was everything Geist was not, and he hated her for it. That however did not last long as Alice refused to let it.

Alice had a more… immediate method of _forcing_ her new little brother to open up to her, which had consisted of trapping him in one of her ironclad hugs and fawning over him until her desired results were achieved.

Little guy didn't make it a week before she could read him like an open book, mostly thanks to his tail.

Personality was only one facet of what made her so great in Geist's eyes, beautiful long wavy dirty blonde hair, gorgeous fare skin, a cute face, and tall to boot. These all however paled in comparison to her most redeeming quality, her eyes.

Alice's eye were like nothing Geist had never seen anything like them before in his life, they were unique to her and her alone at least that's what Geist had thought.

Her eyes were silver; absolutely stunning.

When she was happy which most of the time she was, her eyes were like a reflection of the summer sun casting warm rays across anyone who met her gaze. When she was mad though that was when her eyes looked the most amazing, like the cold glint of a blade in the moonlight. Alice gave a whole new meaning to the term glaring daggers.

After Geist had managed to calm himself down he decided that some playful vengeance against the older man was called for. He did so by steering the conversation to a subject he knew would be a depressing for his old man.

"So… is Alice ready for her first year at Signal Academy? Her classes start next week right?" Asked the young boy as he watched his father practically deflate before sighing sadly.

"Yea she does." Axel replied in a melancholy tone.

"You worried about her?" Geist asked.

"Of course I am! I'm her dad worrying comes with the territory, but I know she can handle herself. She's stubborn… just like her mother." He spoke as he looked off in to this distance with a longing gaze.

"What was she like, your wife I mean? I asked Alice and Colter, but they just change the subject or tell me to ask you."

Axel gathered his thought in preparation as they begin to hike up the last steep hill in between them and their village after this it was a short easy downhill walk into the valley that their village was located in.

"Well I guess for starters her name was….no her name _is_ Amber Gainsboro. Huntress, mother, love of my life, and she loves her children more than they will ever know."

"What happened to her?" Geist asked with the innocent curiosity of youth.

"Well if you believe the official report released by Beacon then she is presumed to be K.I.A, but I know that's a load of bull. She's alive I can feel it."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day… sometimes I'm amazed how well I managed without her, and other days I know I could do better if she were still here by my side. Maybe if she was here she could convenes that thick headed daughter of her's not to follow in her footsteps, convince her to pick an easier life to live… a safer life. As for the reason your sibling avoid the topic, it because they don't know much more about her that you do, she left for a mission just after Colter was born and Alice was only four at the time. She has never been back here since."

"How do you know she is still alive?"

Axel ponder on this for a moment before replying "Well… let's just say that Amber had a special power that she can passed on, but only after she has died and only to another girl. If I know my wife, and I do she would have wanted Alice to have that power. Seeing as Alice is the same as she's ever been I choose to believe she is still alive somewhere out there… fighting."

They were almost at the top of the hill when Axel changes the subject before he could be asked anymore questions. "So your teacher tells me that you have an interest in music."

"It's nothing major I just think-" Geist was interrupted when he heard the sounds of the bags his father had been carrying land on the ground with a thud.

They had both reached the top of the hill when Geist turned back to face his father. Axels stood on the hill top glaring between the trees, as all the muscles in his body began to tense up. Geist followed Axel's gaze, which was when he saw it.

Smoke

Large black pillars of smoke that bellowed high in the sky, it was rising from the direction of the village.

Geist flinched from at the loud metallic rasp of Axel drawing his two-handed long sword from the sheath he always kept strapped to his back.

The village, their home, it was under attack.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, like I said before the next chapter will really take off…..I hope. The plain is to have two more chapters to set the story foundation, then time skip to the first day at beacon. The pairing will be a mystery, but I suppose that I can toss you guys and gals a bone. The romantic interest will be ONE of the main four, not a harem. Until next time over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with more! I would like to warn you guy this chapter gets a bit dark and has profanity –Gasps-. Also got really carried away with the length, twice as long as had intended it to be.**

 **What's a guy to do?**

 **Cut it in half and give you two chapters that's what.**

* * *

"What's happening to the village!?"

"Something or someone has attacked the village." Axel replied.

"I can see that, I'm asking why? Our village has never been a target before, why now?" Geist eyes widened as if remembering something of extreme importance. "Alice and Colter are still at home we have to save them!" he shouted at the old Hunter.

"I fully intend to, I _will_ protect all of my children! Axel spoke in a tone and with an expression on his face that his young son had never seen nor heard before in the whole year they had lived together. His eyes held a glare sharper than the sword in his hands. His tone cold as ice and determined, as if what he said was already history set in stone.

A Hunter who's family in danger was truly a force to be reckoned with.

"I don't know why the village was attacked Geist, but I can tell you what will happen next. The village will panic, that will attract Grimm and the whole village will be destroyed and its people all dead by morning.

Those words were like a cold slap in the face for Geist. "S-so we're too late." Face beginning to go pale as he spoke.

"Who said it was too late?" Looking at his son as he spoke trying to calm the boy. "I said that we have till morning, that about twelve hours to save our village and rescue friends and family. We just need a plan first before we charge off into an unknown situation, and I think I have one."

"Alright then what is this plan of yours?" Geist spoke trying to calm down after being told not all hope was not lost… yet.

"I am going to charge into the village, cutting down any opposition that stands in my way. You are going to stay right behind me as I run, once we reach the village we will find the rest of our family."

Geist waited for the Hunter to finish his plan only to be met with silence. "That's it that's your brilliant pain!?"

"Never said it was brilliant, but I will make it work. Get ready to go drop anything that will slow you down."

Geist dropped the bag of fish he had been clenching in his tinny fist onto the pile of other bags his father had dropped shortly before him.

Axel begin to speak again "This is how it will go. I will run you will stay right behind me, when I stop you stop and don't follow again until I signal for you, understand?"

"Yes." Geist nodding his head.

Axel gave his adopted son one last good look, before turning around facing the down the forest past that lead into town.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" the Faunus replied.

* * *

Geist and Axel had reached the edge of the village in record time. Bursting pass the last sets on trees in to the village. The sun had just set down pass the horizon, but small shacks most of which were homes of villagers were on fire, lighting up the village. Enough to make up the small community stick out in the usually dark night.

This would ensure two things, the first was Grimm they would be here it was only a matter of time. The second was at least beneficial to the Hunters, they would be able to see the enemy in dark night, that at least was a plus.

Geist could only think about his brother and sister fearing the worst.

"Over here I found someone!" Axel hollered.

Geist ran over just in time to watch his father stick his sword into the ground next to him as he crouch down beside a man who was lying face down on the ground in a puddle of blood, unmoving. Axel move held his fingers to the neck of the man checking for a pulse, before frowning and shaking his hand. Then Axel rolled the man over onto his back and begin to examine his wounds.

The sight made the young Faunus close his eye and look away. The villager had been disemboweled a fine sharp slash ran across the man's mid-section leaving his entrails nowhere to go but… out. However it was the scent that made Geist want to vomit. He brought his hand up and pinch his nose shut to stop the assault of odors. This was the smell of death, urine, feces, and blood all mix together in a vile cocktail, which smelt even worst to Geist thanks to his Faunus heritage.

"I won't tell you that you have to look at this son but only more of this," Axel motioned to the body in front of them, "will greet us in the village.

"I can handle it!" Geist lied as he attempted to keep his stomach contents where it belonged. "Who killed him?"

"No Grimm did this the cut is too clean, this wound was caused by a blade a very sharp one. This is a bandit's work." Axel spoke before reaching forward grabbing the dead man's arm before continuing to speak. "His body is cold, he has been dead for a while now that means that the Grimm should be here soon." Axel stood up and pulled his blade from the ground.

"But we have never had bandits attack the village before, have we?"

"No, but there's a first for everything son."

"Why?" Geist spoke in a quiet voice, unsure how to process this new information.

"Normally bandits attack when they need something, food, water, lien, but when they find what their looking for they leave. Looking at how bad off the village is I'd say that they didn't find what they were looking f-." Axel paused, wide eyed as a look of worry flashed across his face. "We ne-"

"Arggrrgah" a roar interrupted Axel and made Geist jump and spin to face the direction of the sound. That was when he saw it for the first time. A creature of Grimm, it lumbered out from the edge of the forest in to the opening. It was Huge, taller than Axel and that was with the creature still on all four legs. It looked like some kind of… armored bear, white spikes stuck off its back and all four of its appendages had some kind of bone plate protecting them. There were some small gaps between its boney armor, but you have to be a master swords man to even have a shot at striking that small gap. A wise man would aim for its unguarded neck or chest and an even wiser man would have simply ran away.

"Looks like an Ursa Major, that I don't have time for. Let's make this quick!" Axel spoke calmly and loudly as to draw the Grimm's attention. The Ursa released another roar at Axel before standing up on its hind legs now standing almost twice as tall as before.

Geist's legs we shaking threating to give way and leave the boy sitting on the ground in fear, but instead he fought passed the fear forcing his legs to remain still.

"Stand back Geist this is what I was trained for." Axel spoke as he calmly walked at the Ursa both hands griped his weapon on the holding down by his side blade pointed back behind him. A stance that was just as quick to block as it was to strike. "Hope I'm not too rusty." Axel Hummed as moved to engage his enemy.

Geist stood in shock he didn't even know his old man could move so fast. In three quick steps Axel had closed the distance to the Ursa and the fight was on.

The Ursa raised and swung its massive paw down aiming to crush the Huntsman's head with a single blow. Axel was quick to defend holding his sword in both hands above his head horizontally, as if to block an attack from another weapon. The Ursa had put its entire weight behind the attack, a mistake for the Grimm. As soon as the Ursa's forearm made contact with the sharp edge of the longsword, Axel shifted the angel of his blade pointing the tip towards the ground now holding it in a diagonal angle. Under the momentum of its own weight the Ursa's arm slid down the full length of the blade, severing the limb in the process.

Axel had already disarmed the Ursa and he hadn't even swung his sword yet, this was power of a Hunter Geist thought to himself in awe.

Axel move to counter before the Ursa could recover its balance, delivering a powerful forward kick to the Ursa leg disrupting its balance even farther. Between the heavy kick and losing its arm the large Grimm lost its balance completely and fell forward towards the Hunter, instead of letting the Ursa fall on him he step off to the side just out of the path of the falling Grimm. Letting the large Grimm impact with the ground before driving the point of his sword into the Ursa's head killing it intensely.

"Looks like this old man still has his edge." Axel spoke grinning ear to ear, he walked towards his son as he sheathed his sword.

Geist smiled. Tail wagging happily that his father was safe, now they could go rescue his sibling. His happy demeanor fell in a mere instance as a pack of black blurs with red streaks bolted out from the forest, so much faster than the last Grimm that Geist couldn't warn his father in time before the first Beowolf lunged at Axels back.

Lucky for them both Axel was no push over, noticing the sudden change in his son's demeanor he was able determine the danger that was encroaching on him. Axel threw himself to the ground just in the nick of time as the creature missed its mark, flying overhead before crashing and rolling several feet. The Hunter scrambled back to his feet facing the others in the pack of at least a half-dozen strong; he tore his weapon from his sheath ready for another fight taking a defensive stance.

A close call for the Hunter no doubt any later with the dodge would have left him in trouble. Thankfully he had a son with an expressive appendage that had abruptly stopped wagging at the sight of danger, giving him the hint he needed to cheat death. That was when the realization hit him, his son. Axel looked back over his shoulder confirming his fears, the Beowolf from early had rolled a far distance from the Hunter. Now the Beowolf was closer to Geist than himself. All was not lost the creature was getting back on its feet but it hadn't noticed the boy… yet.

Axel dodged a swipe from a Beowolf in the pack that had surrounded him, dispatching it quickly with a quick trust of his sword to the creature's throat. Then he began striking the metal sheath on his back with the flat of his blade. Creating a loud noise attempting to keep the attention of the Grimm closest to his son. "Over here! Your pals look like they need your help," lashing out at the Beowolf nearest to him, beheading it. Which caused even more noise. "They keep dying for some reason." Axel taunted in an icy tone.

This is going to work. All he had to do was kill off Grimm as he closed the distance to his son and all his son had to do was back away slowly and quietly. Crisis averted.

Geist had his eye locked on the Beowolf's form as he slowly back away, he would be okay his father had it distracted. All he had to do was stay out of sight.

That was when it happened, in a single misstep Geist watching the Grimm instead of where he was going tripped. He fell back on his rear onto the gravel. Time froze. Cyan orbs full of fear met red orbs full of blood lust. The Grimm had seen him, and did what any predictable creature ruled by the laws of natural selection would do. It went after the easier kill.

Axel's heart dropped at the sight of the Beowolf changing targets, he had to stop it but there was no way he could close the distance in time. He did what came natural to him as a Hunter, this had never proved him wrong before, so why should it now?

The Hunter heaved his sword over his head and with a powerful swing he loosened his grip, throwing the longsword at the Beowolf that was charging at his son. This would work simply because it had to, the Hunter had left no more room for error in saving his sons life.

The blade soared end over end and struck true piercing the Grimm through the back and its heart, it fell to the side dead. Now the race was on between Axel and the rest of the pack. Axel sprinted at his son with the Beowolfs close on his heels. As he closed the distance he glanced from his sword which was still imbedded in the dead Grimm on the ground to his son who sat eyes clenched shut in fear, this time Axel would do what came naturally to him as a father.

Geist has closed his eyes, it was over for him the Grimm would reach him before his father would. Eyes still shut he heard the sound for something hit the ground near him, a few more seconds passed when something else had jumped atop him.

He felt something warm drip onto his face, he opened his eyes to find his father leaning over top of him bloody and shielding him from the Beowolfs as they tore into his back, his aura not enough to protect the old Hunter.

Axel was down but not out he couldn't die not until his children were safe. Ignoring the pain that assaulted his back he held his hand up flat palmed, then he curled all his fingers at the second joint in towards his palm. Summoning what was left of his aura to activate his semblance, he then slammed his hand down on to the ground. For a moment all that happened was the ground shaking like an earthquake, but weaker. Then all at once it happened, spikes made of stone abruptly shot up in a seemingly random order skewering some Beowolfs and missing others but driving them back all the same.

Axel rolled off Geist onto his back with a hiss of pain. "You okay?" He asked wheezing an indication that one of his lungs had been punctured.

"W-why did you do that?" Geist asked as tears began pool in his eyes.

"Because we're family, because you're my son." Axel coughed spiting up blood onto his lips which he wiped on the back of his hand.

Tears began to stream down Geist's face "You can't die!" he spoke in sobs as he raped his arms around his father in a hug. His father smiled a sad smile retuning the hug then whispered in his son's ear. "Don't cry for me pup I'm not dead yet, you have to be strong now. You have to go find you brother and sister and when you do head north to the town called Patch it's not too far from here, ask around for a man named Taiyang once you find him tell him who you are and he will help you kids. You will be safe with him there is no one else on the whole island that I trust more."

"I…I can't not without you!" the boy sobbed.

Axel gave the boy a good shake. "Snap out of it Geist you have to do this or I will have done this for nothing, your brother and sister will die but you can save them. You have to go!" He pointed to where he had left a gap in the spike field leading strait in to the center of the village where their house was. "I didn't kill all of the Grimm the survivors will be here soon I will hold them off while you escape. Can you do that?"

Geist wiped his tears from his eyes finding resolve. "I can, I will find Alice and Colter and take them to Patch!"

Axel rubbed the top the top of his son's head for what would most likely be the last time. "I am so proud of you son, I always will be and I will always love you."

"I love you too dad, this last year of my life has been the best one ever." Geist spoke as tears still fell from his eyes. Then before his resolve fell apart he turned around and ran, as fast as he could towards his sibling.

Axel watch as his youngest son ran away from him of into the distance towards safety. His son would live another day. The dying man struggled to his feet then to pull his weapon from the still decomposing Grimm he had left it in. He turned and looked at the last two Beowolfs that had survived.

"Well, come on then you basterds I don't have all day!" he shouted his battle cry before charging in to battle for the last time.

 _I am sorry Amber, looks like I couldn't keep my promise after all. I miss you._

* * *

Geist wanted to scream. He wanted to howl in sorrow for his father, but doing so would only draw attention to him. He would not let his father's sacrifice be in vain. He couldn't cry, he couldn't fight, so he did what he could. He ran. Not stopping for anything or anyone, not that the dead could stop him.

The bandits that attacked the village were merciless. They had slaughtered men, women,… children, everyone. All the villagers Geist had loved and disliked were now dead. They lay on the ground or were slouched against walls, all in a crimson puddles of their own life force. Some were stabbed others had large slashes all over their bodies', a slow painful death. A few gunshot victims they were the lucky ones, if you consider a fast death lucky.

It was horrible, the smell alone brought tears to his eyes. So far there was a silver lining in all of this; he hadn't seen any bodies resembling his siblings. Alice was resourceful she was training to be a Huntress after all. If she caught wind of this danger she would seek safety for her brother, hopefully they were far out of town by now. He had to hurry, pumping his legs faster running in the direction of his house.

Geist finally stood outside his family's gasping for breath, the full moon had now risen in to the night sky casting a soft glow. A two story log cabin with a small yard and white picket fence that lined the perimeter of the yard. The house wasn't on fire. That was a plus.

The worried boy steps though the picket gate on to the stone walk way that lead to the front door, he had walked half way towards the door when it opened. Geist froze in his tracks, synapsis fired off in his brain warning him that something was very wrong. His fears confirmed when a man stepped out from inside the house and shut the door behind him, a man who was obviously not ether of his sibling.

The man was large and very muscular, hair a blonde buzz cut. His attire Geist had noticed consisted of a pair of black combat boots equipped with a sheathed knife on the side of one boot. Camo army pants with holstered revolver on his hip. A sleeveless vest the same color left his arms exposed, no doubt the intent as to show of the man's tattoos. Both arms covered in a tribal art sleeve extending from his shoulders all the way down to his wrist.

The intruder dug into his pockets and removed a pack of cigarettes and a flip lighter. Removing a cigarette from the pack and placing it in his mouth, only noticing the boy in front of him when he looked up to light it. He paused for a moment when he saw Geist then he reached back in to his pocket as he lit his cigarette. Removing now a folded photo and looked back and forth at Geist and the picture, before exhaling a cloud of smoke. Dropping the photo to the ground and re-opening the door half way before speaking loudly. "Rev! I found the little shit, get out here!"

A few moments past before another man step out of the house. This man was thin and tall and wore a black slacks and tie with a red silk dress shirt, having his long black hair tied back in a ponytail, holding a sheathed katana.

"You get really lucky sometimes Sam, the Boss was not happy with you." Rev hummed in a concerned tone.

"I told you both that I hadn't killed any Faunus tailed little fucks tonight. I'm not some mindless Grimm, I remember the faces of the those I kill." Sam spoke evenly with bored expression on his face.

"Good thing we found that picture, that little blonde girl is tougher than she looks so was her bother. Didn't tell you anything and on top of the even spat in your face." Speaking the words with a friendly smile.

His muscular partner replied "Tough has nothing to do with it, they can't answer questions they don't know the answer to." Taking another drag off his cigarette before continuing. "And trust me after what the boss and me put them though, they just didn't know." Ending his comment with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, let hope this one proves more useful." Rev stepped onto the stone walk way, taking a few steps towards Geist, black ponytail swaying in the breeze as he walked. Stopping just a few feet from the boy, he held his hand out and offers a sweet smile. This thin man was pretty, having a pale completion and an extremely feminine face. If Geist hadn't heard him speak earlier he would have thought him a woman.

"Come on little guy, come with me." His voice full of sugar when he spoke.

Geist took a step back from the man. "Where are my brother and sister!?" he shouted at the man who stood before him.

"Their inside little one, come with me and I'll take you to them." Still smiling a pretty white simile as he spoke.

This man was a liar, a very good one his body language and facial expressions all seamed genuine. Geist could see past his mask, or rather smelt past it. Both men reeked of blood, so much so that is made Geist sick to his stomach just stand in the vicinity of them.

Geist's instincts were forcing the flight or fight syndrome onto the boy, and so far flight was the more preferable option. These men were dangerous, but Geist knew he couldn't abandon his family. He had already left his father to an uncertain fate. He would not make the same mistake again. What could he do though? He was just an unarmed little kid with no real life or death combat experience.

No. He wouldn't accept that, he couldn't. Geist was more than the normal six year old boy he was a Faunus that came with a few perks of its own. It was dark out and he could see better than them, he also knew he was faster than most boys his age, thanks again to his canine blood. Like his father had taught him all he needed was a plan, if he could draw the muscular man away from the door then maybe he would have a chance.

If Geist could manage to get around both men and into the house he could shut and lock the door, hopefully giving him enough time to find his sibling and retreat via the back door. All he had to worry about was their boss inside, but at least if he had to fight the boss it would be one on one. Better odds than the two men he faced now at least.

"Come on boy we don't have all night now do we?" The black hair man asked with much colder tone, most likely growing impatient with the frightened child.

Geist closed his eyes ignoring the man as he steeled his nerves.

"Look ki-" Rev's word were interrupted when Geist suddenly opened his eyes broke in the fastest sprint of his life heading straight for the taller man.

Revs eyes went wide in surprise, and responded by widening his stance before swing his still sheathed sword in a horizontal arc aiming for the child's head. Lucky for Geist that he was not attacking the man but merely taking the shortest distance to his goal. The sheathed blade grazing the hair on Geist's head as the he dived in between the taller man legs, quickly rolling to his feet as he made a sprint for the side of the house. Making look like he was heading for the back door. The larger blonde man by the front made a b-line dash across the front of the house looking to head off the Faunus. As soon as the man had made it three steps from the door Geist changed his direction. Now running directly at the muscular man who now held his large arms out his sides as if to grab Geist in a bear hug. The large man's attempt was better than his partner's, most who would wanted to dodge that would have to lean so far over to avoid his huge arm span that they would lose their balance and falter. Geist was not most people he had something they did not, a tail. Again barley missing Geist by a hair as he lean so far over that he should have fallen, managing to stay on his feet by using his tail at a counter balance. He slipped just past the second man throwing the door open and stepping inside his house. That was the moment his plan fell apart, his resolved crushed at the sight before him.

* * *

 **On to the next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another warning dark violence and gore, seriously I don't know where this came from I'm usually such an upbeat guy. Enjoy**

* * *

The inside of the home was trashed, obvious signs of a struggle. The table was flipped on its side along with most of the of the chairs, silverware and such littered the floor as all the drawers had been removed and contents dumped on to the ground. In the center of the room were two chairs that sat facing each other. In one chair was tied up was Alice, unconscious but appeared unharmed. Geist dropped to his knees unable to support himself at the sight of the second chair.

Colter sat tied to the second chair slumped forward… unmoving . Only reaming in the chair due only to the restraints that bound his hands in place. It was horrible; tears welled up in Geist's as he continued to look upon his only brother who was covered in blood… his own blood. A knife was embedded up to the hilt in Colters thigh, his shirt rip off him and used to gag him. His face was bruised and bloody from repeated beatings, several long cuts ran at all angels across his exposed torso much like the ones seen on the bodies in town. Several broken fingers two of which had the finger nails removed with sharp blade. A deep gash on his throat, the final blow that left him covered and in a pool of his own blood.

Geist felt something hard and cold press to the back of his head.

"Can't believe he got passed both of us, I mean yeah its dark and he's a Faunus but still impressive." Rev spoke in an amused tone to his muscular partner.

"Doesn't matter now, we got him and if he tries to move I blow his head off." Cocking the hammer back on the revolver he had pressed to the boy's head.

Geist didn't hear them, we was in shock. How could something like this happen, what did they do to deserve this? These Question and many more raced around in the boys mind. He didn't even notice the third man walk into the room from another part of the house, but the new man noticed him.

"Found him already?" He quipped happily. "Looks like you two _are_ worth the money I pay you after all." He spoke with a smile just before erupting in a fit of manic laughter. Clapping his hands together as he laughed.

"What are your orders boss?" The Blonde man with the gun asked.

"Bring him here!" The man who was apparently the boss pointed to a spot on the ground next to his dead brother's chair.

The larger blonde man reached down and grabbed Geist by the back of his shirt, picking him up off the ground one handed before tossing him across the room into the location indicated. This brought Geist back to reality as he landed painfully on the hard wood floor. The Boss stood before him one hand resting on the chair his brother's body sat in.

The man wore brown knee high boots with some kind of steel knee pads. His paints were white along with his top that exposed his chest and stomach; scars ran at odd angles across his chest making an 'X'. His arms were wrapped in bandages from wrist to shoulder, and on his forearms he had leather gauntlets of sorts one on each arm. His hair was brown and tied in a long braid coming down past his hips, his golden eyes bright with anticipation as he looked down at Geist.

"W-who are you?" Geist managed to ask.

The man in question responded by face palming. "Of course!" He giggled psychotically. "Introductions, always forget the Introductions when I'm excited. The two you already had the pleasure of meeting," he motioned to the other two men by the door, "the big one with the gun is Sam, the pretty boy with the sword, Rev. I am know as Tyrian." He finished with a bow.

"And this young lad," Tyrian turned the chair with his brothers body to face Geist, "he won't be able to intrudes himself so allow me, his name is Colter Gainsboro… at least it was until I cut his throat. That cute unconscious thing there would be his sister Alice Gainsboro. And you are? No. Wait, let me guess. I love games. Your name wouldn't happen to be Geist would it? Who am I kidding of course you are! The adopted youngest brother."

Tyrian nodded to one of his henchmen. Sam nodded back to his boss before pulling his boot knife and tossing it to him. Tyrian caught the knife by the hilt and swung it down cutting the restraints that held Colter's body, which sent it collapsing to the floor in uncoordinated heap, splashing blood in different directions.

Geist gasped in horror as tears streamed in full force down the boy's face. "C… C-Colter!" Geist wailed his brother's name as he began to weep and sob.

Tyrian stepped up on to the now vacant seat, not so much siting down in it as crouching down on the chair. "Let's talk boy!" After receiving nothing but crying as a response Tyrians smile flashed to a frown. "Look kid," he began "I hate crying so I'll make this simple for you, what you crying over is just a piece of dead meat. This one however is still live," he pointed his blade at Alice before continuing, "and if you don't stop she won't be for much longer."

Geist grit his teeth so hard he thought they would turn to dust in his mouth. He stopped the sorrow the only way he knew how, by feeding it to his hatred. The boy steeled his nerves again but this time it was with anger.

"I will…" Geist spoke to softly for the rest to be heard as he looked down at the floor.

"Say again boy, speak up!"

"I will kill you!" Geist roared preparing to lunge at Tyrian , but stopped when he looked up at the and saw the man.

Tyrian wore the most sadistic smile known of its kind, holding the tip of his borrowed knife under Alice's chin. "Look at that, all that rage. There is a darkness in you boy I can see it. And I like it."

Geist stood back up in front of this man with more hate than he had ever known festering in his heart. Even so his sister's life was still in danger he didn't care what happened to him at this point, but she had to live. He would do anything to see that happen. "Talk then, I'll tell you what I know and you will set her free!" Geist said glaring death at the man.

"You are in a position to bark orders, dog. But I like you kid so tell you what if I like what I hear she's free to go." He removed the blade for the girls chin after speaking then continued to speak. "All we want to know is the location of her mother," nodding at Alice "Tell us where Amber Gainsboro is and we'll be on our marry way." Tyrian finished with an evil grin.

"I-I don't know where she is neither dose Alice so let her go."

Tyrian's frown returned. "That's not the answ-"

"Nahhh" Alice groaned waking up and interrupting Tyrian.

The mad man spoke first. "Ahh… so nice of you to join us sleeping beauty."

Alice opened her eyes seeing the sight before her and screamed, tears erupting from her eyes. "Colter no! Get up you can't die!"

"Oh that's right. You passed out while we were still working on his hands, as you can see things… escalated… quickly. I give the boy props the never gave in or begged for his life, even having the balls to insult his torturer. Unfortunately for him Sam's not one to take insults lightly." Tyrian spoke pointing the blade at the large blonde man. Who just lit up another cigarette in response.

She looked at Geist her beautiful silver eyes stained with tears, she shouted "Run! Geist Run Away! Find dad!"

"You know he won't do that, he is far too attached to you for him to just leave you here."

"It's okay Alice I promise I will get you out of here just be strong." Geist spoke to his sister who just shuck her head and cried out again "Run Geist it's your only hope!"

"You know what?" Tyrian asked to who knows. Speaking as he jumped off the chair onto the floor in front of Geist. "Let's change games!" He reached out and grabbed a fist full of the boy's hair before driving a hard knee into the boy's stomach driving the air from his lungs. Leavening the boy wide eyed in pain gasping for breath as he dropped to his knees.

"Geist! Stop please!" Alice cried.

The braded brown hair man then grabbed Geist's leg and drug the still out of breath boy to the front door and flung him outside into the yard. Before speaking, "These are the rules of this game its simple the little Faunus boy will try to get passed me back in to the house. While he tries to do that my good pal Sam will question the girl, that's the game. Who knows maybe you can fight your way past us all and save her… but I doubt it."

Tyrian turned to face Sam, "You mind if I borrow this some more?" he asked holding the knife up between them.

Sam looked around on the floor of the cabin before bending over and grabbing a kitchen knife. He stood up straight then spoke. "Go ahead boss, I'll make do just fine."

"Oh. I like you consider yourself permanently under my employ. Rev as well he may not be as ruthless as you are, but he has a pretty face and is an excellent liar, useful traits in their own way."

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me. I feel this is the beginning of a wonderful partnership." Rev hummed in a sweet voice.

Tyrian stepped outside into the cool night air where Geist was just rising back to his feet. "Alright let the game begin boy!"

"Why are you doing this?" Geist asked between gasps for breath.

"Because I don't like liars, and because we have yet to question your sister." The brown haired man responded in an honest tone while he stretched his arms and legs.

"I told you the truth, we don't know where Amber is!"

"Not about that."

"Then what?"

"When you lied to you sister, when you promised that you would save her. You are far too weak to keep any kind of promise like that, and now you and your sister get to learn that the hard way. As you try to fight you way past me while listening to you poor sisters cries of pain. But hey I'm not all bad I'll give you something to even up the game a tad." After speaking he tossed the knife to the boy, it landing in front of him.

"Pick it up and try to kill me with it, because if you don't you'll never reach her. Sam should be starting any minute now; he likes to heat his knife over a fire before starting. Says it keeps the victim from bleeding out too fast."

As if on cue a scream tore through the night, Alice's. Geist sprinted for the door screaming his sister's name, only to be kicked in the stomach as he tried to pass the man. The boy doubled over in pain clutching his midsection, Tyrian then lifted his leg high into the air and delivered a powerful axe kick to the top of the boy's head.

Geist was seeing stars he couldn't remember a time he had even been hit so hard.

There was another bloody scream from Alice.

"You won't save her that way you didn't even pick up the knife." Tyrian then picked the boy up by his arm and tossed back where he started by the knife.

Geist grabbed the knife as he fought past the stars in his eyes to stand. He charged at the man as soon as his vision allowed him to see clearly.

The next five attempts at ended the same way as the first the knife made little difference. It was no use trying to fight him head on even with him unarmed. Geist had to act quickly he didn't know how much longer he could listen to his sisters cries of pain, every time she screamed it felt like a piece of him died. He had an idea, if the game wasn't fair then he wouldn't play fair. He charged the taller man only to be knocked into the dirt again, he had noticed that Tyrian liked to kick a guy when he's down… literally that was the one constancy Geist had found so far in the brutal man's fighting style. If that was the case than that is what he would plan around. Geist roll to the side dodging Tyrian's foot as he tried to stomp on him, as the Faunus rolled he threw dirt he had scooped up while on the ground into his attacker's face and eyes. Tyrian's hand coming up to rub the debris from his eyes blocking his vision of the boy with is hand.

This was Geist's best chance he scrambled to his feet and ran pass the taller man. He had done it he had managed to get passed Tyrian. That was what the thought until he was yanked backwards, Geist's back was racked with pain it felt like someone had yanked him by his spine. Tears of pain welling up in the boys eyes he looked back blinking though the tears to see what had stopped him.

Tyrian had one hand over one eye still rubbing away dirt and the other outstretched, hand closed in an iron clad grip on his tail. Delivering another powerful yank the man with braided hair threw the Faunus back across the yard by his tail.

Geist landed on his back, he had no idea how sensitive his tail was no one had ever touched it before, let alone thrown him around by it. It was horrible he laid on the ground practically paralyzed with pain, all of the mussels along his spine were cramping up preventing him from moving.

Tyrian walked over to the downed boy, "Not bad. A dirty move, but your best attempt yet by far." He lifted his foot to stomp down on the boy's face but was interrupted. A loud scream cut into the night, but this one was different it had come from a man.

Shortly after Sam appeared outside dropping to his knees shouting in pain through clinched teeth, as one hand struck the ground repeatedly while the other hand clenched over his face.

Tyrian deliver a swift kick to the side of the boys head sending him into a daze before jogging over to where his henchman laid groveling in pain. "What happened to you Sam?" he asked not sounding particularly worried.

Sam responded while still looking at the ground. "Someone needs to teach you how to tie a knot boss, little bitch got loose and got me good."

"How good did she get you?" His boss asked.

Sam looked up at his boss reviling the silver utensil that protruded from his eye socket. "I think she got me with a fork."

"Did she escape?"

"No, Rev got her restrained… properly this time." Answered the injured man.

"Sorry about that, guess I don't make the best criminal. Killing them out right is my specialty, that why I hired the two of you. Move your hand I can't see the wound!."

Sam did as he was told removing his hand as his boss looked at it. "Well get it over with I know you want to."

"You already know me so well." As soon as Tyrian finished he quickly yanked the fork from his eye socket.

Sam yelled again punching the ground again as well.

Tyrian helped Sam back to his feet.

"You know how the saying goes right?" the boss asked.

"What saying?"

He pointed a finger at his own golden eye with a psychotic grin. "An eye for an eye."

"And then some." Sam replied as he walked back into the house.

"Save me one, I want a trophy!" he called after Sam as he closed the door.

Tyrian stepped back out into the yard walking back towards Geist who had managed to sit up.

"Did you see what you sister did to my henchman, she's a feisty one."

"Serves the bastard right." Struggling back to his feet. Tyrian hummed in response before speaking "I would have thought you would be more worried for your sister," he cocked his head to the side with a wicked grin. "After all, you saw what Sam did to you brother. And that was just for spitting on him, can't wait to see what he will do for an eye." As if on cue again a blood curdling scream echoed into the night. Geist ran that the man with new found rage.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours…. Two hours to be exact. Geist's head was pounding his left eye swollen shut, a busted lip, beat black and blue, and overall exhausted. He hadn't made it anywhere close the door, Alice's screams had become far and fewer as time when on. The last one being over twenty minutes ago, and her brother feared the worse. He had found out about one unspoken rule of the game, the longer time the he waited before making his next assault, the worse the beating he received. So he knew this next one would hurt, he had been knock unconscious after his last attack. He didn't know for how long, but that didn't matter he wouldn't give up not so long as he could move.

Geist made as slow jog at the man in front of him, he no longer had the knife he didn't know what had happened to it. Not that it made any difference having it or not the outcome was the same. He prepared to throw a weak punch, only to have Tyrian catch his punch by the wrist. Pulling his arm out straight before striking the back side of Geist's elbow, a sickening popping sound followed by the boys own screams.

His arm left hung at and odd angle from the elbow down, Geist dropped to the ground almost fainting from the pain and exhaustion. That was before a loud gun shot rang out, bring him back to the land of the conscious.

No it couldn't be. She had to be okay. He couldn't have failed her. Geist's fears grew tenfold when the large muscular man opened the door and stepped out. A bandage wrapped his head covering his wounded eye already stained red over the area. His arms were splattered in blood from his forearms down.

"Really didn't expect you to give her a quick death by gun shot, not going soft on me are you?" The braded haired asked jokingly.

Sam put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it exhaling a puff of smoke before answering. "She died five minutes ago, the gun shot is just insurance. Can't have her playing possum and ruining my reputation, she already fucked up my eye I won't her fuck up my rep too."

His boss burst into manic fit of laughter only speaking once his fit was over. "Sam you are one savage man."

"I aim to please boss."

Rev stepped out after Sam, talking to his boss. "All done here boss I'll just finish off the mutt and we can go."

"Leave him!" Tyrian spoke up before looking back down at the boy. This boy has a dark demon with in his soul has eyes just like I did when I was his age. But most importantly he kept me entertained, that's not easy for me to find now a days."

He bent over and grabbed a fist full of the boy's hair and lifted him up eye level a twisted smile decorating his face as he spoke. "Do you know where patch is boy?"

After only receiving silence as an answer Tyrian rolled his eye before reaching out with his other hand placing an ironclad grip on the boy's injured elbow. Another yelp of pain was heard from Geist. His attacker spoke again "Answer me boy! Do you or don't you know where Patch is?"

"Y… Yes." Geist rasped out.

"Good. Now on the east side of Patch just outside the town you will find a locked up shack. This is where I will be hiding out, for the next week. Seven days before my next job. If you want a shot at your vengeance that's where you can find me, but I'll be gone after the weeks up. Good luck, you're going to need it. Oh one last thing come alone I'll catch wind of it if you try anything funny." Before Geist could respond Tyrian punched him back into the dirt, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Geist felt a cold droplet land on his nose, one eye eased open the other was to swollen to do so. He lay on his back looking up at the night sky, he don't know how long he was unconscious. It was long enough for a storm to roll in unnoticed.

Suddenly it all came back to Geist the pain, the memories. He had to find Alice, he had to save her. The boy couldn't walk he was too tired so he slowly drug himself one armed crossed the ground, his bad arm drug limply by his side. When he reached the door it was pulled almost closed but left open just a crack.

Before Geist reached out for the door he noticed something on the ground, the picture the muscular man from earlier had dropped. Geist grabbed it; it was a family photo from when Geist had just first come to live here. The only picture with all of them in it minus Amber of course. He slid the picture in his pocket the best he could from his prone position, and then retuned his attention to the door, pushing it open.

If there was any shred of love left for the world in Geist, it died at the sight before him. Colter's body was in the same place that it had fallen, next to him was Alice still bound in the chair. She was hunched over her long hair blocked view off her face, normally golden locks where now dyed crimson. Gray mater liter the floor and wall to the left her.

"A…Alice?" Geist tried. There was no response. "Come on Alice… g-get up… I-I'm here." He tried again only to be met with silence. Geist drug himself across the floor towards his sister. Once close enough to see under her bangs, Geist cried out he didn't want to see this but had to. He was the cause of it, because he couldn't protect her. Her death was his fault. Geist opened his eye. What he saw would haunt to poor boy for years to come. Both her beautiful silver orbs were gone, one eye socket had a piece of silver protruding from it. The other appeared to have been more carefully removed. Her face was and neck was covered in what looked like small burnt circles, Cigarette burns. Geist breath was beginning to accelerate he fell the stomach bile rising in his throat, but he forced himself to continue looking. All of her teeth had be knocked or pulled out, her bright smile… gone this to was his fault all of it was he was too weak. He force himself to look on, her finger and toe nails had all been ripped off. Then the digits them self all broken at odd angels.

Geist was beginning to hyperventilate as he sat in front of his sibling's maimed corpses, he final lost control of his stomach contents vomiting on the floor in front himself.

This couldn't be real, that right this had to be a bad dream that he would wake up from and when his did his family would alive and well.

It was just a bad dream. This is what Geist repeated to himself as his breaths grew faster. Geist's hyperventilating finally got the better of him as he fell unconscious yet again.

Whether or not the boy knew it his luck had proved strong that day, and out continues to hold. A crow cawed as it circled overhead.

* * *

 **That's what I got, let me know what you thought of my Tyrian. The show hasn't given much to go on so I did my best with what I had. Hoped you all liked it. Leave a review I would be grateful.**


End file.
